This study will assess the use of Polstyrene Sulfonate (PSS) 2.5 ml in 5% and 10% concentrations when used vaginally by colposcopic examination to evaluate cervicovaginal irritation. Polystyrene Sulfonate Gel is a water-soluble polymer that makes sperm unable to penetrate cervical mucus or fertilize an oocyte. It also inhibits HIV, HSV, GC and CT in vitro.